What Family Knows
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: 10/?: This is the tenth story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

**Title:** What Family Knows

**Pairing(s):** Justin/Max

**Fandom(s):** Wizards of Waverly Place

**Words:** 797

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi and fluffy goodness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or its characters.

**Summary:** Justin and Max have a secret that only Alex knows... or so they thought.

-0-

Alex sighed softly, lying on her stomach on her bed, flipping through a new book she 'found' at school. That sigh quickly turned annoyed when the whispering she heard seemed to never end. She huffed in annoyance and set down her book, turning her head to her brothers, her were sitting on the floor of her room. "Okay, look," she snapped, earning both Justin and Max's attention, "as much as I love to help out my brothers... this is getting ridiculous!"

Justin frowned, adjusting his hold on Max, who sat in his lap. "Alex... please... we don't have anywhere else we can stay to be like this." Max nodded at this, grinning like an idiot.

"Go to your room, it's not that hard. It's only ten feet down the hall." Alex said, pointing down the hall. Justin turned a glare towards the door, his hold tightening just a little on Max, barely making the boy whimper in answer.

"You know we can't. Mom and Dad don't barge into your room like they do with ours. They know not to with what happened last time." Both Justin and Alex grimaced at the thought while Max laughed at the memory.

"Yes, but... I just don't understand why Mom and Dad can't know? And furthermore, why can't you try going out just once?" Justin rolled his eyes and chose to answer her second question first.

"Because, you know if we get caught, questions will rise and then our parents will hear something and question us and... well, you get it..." Justin sighed and Alex groaned, falling back on the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me..." she flung an arm over her eyes and sighed. "Just tell them, Justin... it's not that hard."

"It is that hard, Alex!" Justin argued, turning his head away, "Wha... what if they..." his voice broke and finally Max's happy mood depleted as he wrapped his arms around Justin, hugging him tightly; doing the only thing he knew how to comfort anyone. Justin smiled, though frowned again as he turned to look at Alex, "Alex... you were accepting of us since you saw us..." he trailed and then shook his head as Alex smirked at him, and he continued on without finishing that sentence, "but what if Mom and Dad aren't as accepting as you? I mean... we, me and Max... who are brothers... are dating each other. And did I mention we're _brothers_?"

"Yes... Justin, you did." Alex sighed and shook her own head, sitting up and crossing her legs. "But they're our parents. They're not going to disown you guys or anything. You know that, right?" She frowned, tilting her head.

"I... but... Alex..." Justin closed his eyes and Alex sighed, standing up before kneeling down in front of them.

"Okay, I normally don't do this, but you guys are my brothers and I really can't stand to see you like this. So..." she paused and took a deep breath, "do you want my help?"

Justin looked up at her, skeptical, frowning. "You? Help us? How?" She grinned then and leaned back.

"Just say the magic word and I'll show you." She said, a look of love in her eyes, but an air of mischief around her.

Justin's frown deepened and he looked down before looking at Max, seeing the other nod at him. "Come on, Justin, what's the worst that can happen?" Max grinned at him and kissed his cheek, making Justin smile before he looked back at Alex.

"Okay..." he murmured and Alex smirked, crossing her arms.

"Say it." Justin frowned, glowering at her before sighing when Max nudged him.

"Fine... Alex, will you help us?" He asked, looking away when she tilted her head, motioning with her hand to continue. "_Please..._?"

"All you had to do was ask." She chirped before standing up, walking over to the door and opening it wide, shouting out into the house. "Mom! Dad!"

"What!?" Both their mom and dad shouted back at her while Justin stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"Justin and Max are dating!" She shouted back and Justin would've stood up and shouted at her, if it weren't for Max in his lap, so he instead he settled for shouting at her while sitting.

"Alex!" He snapped at her and she grinned back, holding up a hand before nodding her head to the hall.

"We know!" They shouted back and just like that, Alex laughed, Justin blushed, and Max grinned.

"See?" Alex's laugh diminished to a snicker as she walked to her bed and fell on it, picking up her book, "Now get out of my room and go kiss somewhere else." and continued to read as Justin stumbled out of the room with Max in his arms.

* * *

Tenth one in the collection(I forgot again... *sighs*)~ Next one is for the Road to El Dorado and will be posted tomorrow.

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
